


A Noble Cause

by lucymonster



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bad Guys Win, Gang Rape, HYDRA Trash Party, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Slurs, Stun Batons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: 'This is your life now,' Brock says, his mouth caressing the shell of Cap’s ear as the STRIKE team’s jeers take on a new edge of anticipation. 'You’re never going to beat us. You want to know why?'





	A Noble Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Copying this over from the blue hellsite (RIP).

'You stupid bitch,' Brock pants. 'You dumb asshole. You dumb, stupid, worthless slut.'  
  
A wet, squelching slap punctuates every word as Brock pounds into Cap for the third time this evening. It’s getting less satisfying every time he does it - Cap’s hole is gaping loose, slick with the spit and cum of several dozen STRIKE agents. His shouts of pain have faded to a dull, intermittent whimper. He’s even stopped trying to break out of his handcuffs.   
  
'You thought you were some kind of fucking hero,' Brock hisses in Cap’s ear. 'You thought you could protect your friends, didn’t you? Well they’re dead, Cap. We killed all of ‘em. Slashed ‘em right up, mangled their bodies and left them to rot. It’s our world now, Cap. It’s Hydra’s world. Someone smarter should’ve stepped up to defend it, not a fucking fag bitch like you.'   
  
He might as well be talking to himself. The STRIKE onlookers laugh and jeer, but Cap has checked out, the shock and exhaustion numbing the pain like a morphine drip. Fucking pathetic. All that so-called super stamina, and he can’t even hold up through the punishment he worked so hard to earn for himself.   
  
Brock pulls out. He doesn’t care that he hasn’t got off yet – this isn’t about his own pleasure. It’s so much more noble than that. It’s about hurting Cap, and if the old-fashioned way isn’t working anymore then they’re going to have to get creative.   
  
The stun baton slides easily into Cap’s wrecked ass. It slides in so deep it almost disappears, and Cap whimpers pitifully as the cold, hard length of it forces its way into a place that the combined efforts of the whole STRIKE team couldn’t reach. But there’s no resistance in his body - he’s not scared yet. He has no idea what’s about to happen to him.   
  
'I just want you to understand,' Brock says, his mouth caressing the shell of Cap’s ear as the STRIKE team’s jeers take on a new, urgent edge of anticipation. 'This is your life now. You’re never going to beat us. You want to know why?' He nips Cap’s earlobe, and licks a bead of sweat from his neck. 'It’s because you’re the kind of guy who stands for something. You’ve got all these beliefs, all these principles, all these good intentions. Us? We don’t care about any of that shit. We’re only in it for the pain. And no matter how much time passes, we never, ever, ever get tired of it.'   
  
When the stun baton is buried as deep in Cap’s ass as it’ll go, Brock clamps down on the power trigger.   
  
Cap’s scream is the loudest and most beautiful music he's ever heard.


End file.
